Reunited
by devoureddarkness
Summary: A image of two children, one inu-hanyou, named Inuyasha, and one girl, named Kagome, best friends, and grew up together and went to the same preschool, until a disater accurs, ripping them from each other. Kagome, wishing that she could see Inu again...
1. Goodbye

Reunited Chapter 1: Goodbye

"Kagome, it's time to go home!" Papa Koji yelled, across the daycare.

The little girl coming down the slide, searched to find her Papa, when she spotted him she yelled "Ok, Papa, let me go say goodbye to Inuyasha!"

As the little girl ran around the play equipment to look for Inuyasha, she spotted his silver hair, and she hurried over towards the sand box, he looked like he was trying to created a sand castle, but it didn't look like he got it right, and started to whine.

"Watch ya, doing Inu?" She peeked over his shoulder.

He growled back at her. "I can't seem to get the sand castle up." He whined to her.

She looked at him with her big brown eyes, "Aw, come on Inu, don't pout,"

"I DON'T POUT!" He whined back at her.

Tears swelled up in her eyes, "Inu…"

"Aw, come on Kags, you know, I didn't mean that."

She peeked at him, and saw that his golden eyes, were telling the truth. "Well, you know you'll always be my best friend. Anyways I have to get going, Papa, and I, are going shopping today, so I'm leaving early."

"Goodbye, Kagome, see you tomorrow." He yelled as she was running away, towards her father.

* * *

"Dum, de dum, dum, dum"

"Papa, may I have some chalkco milk, please?" Kagome asked polity. (An- Chocolate Milk)

"Sweetie, we just got that at the store, you can't have it all, Kodama, is coming from school soon, don't you think he'll wants some?"

"Kodama, Wee! Can he and I play together?"

"No, just today, bozu, everyday, and forever," A voice said

"KODAMA!" Kagome jumped up and down hysterically.

"So, what can we play?" He asked.

"Umm…"

* * *

Later on in the evening, Kagome's mother had come home. Mother looked very sad when she walked through the door, even though, Kagome asked what was the matter, she just placed on her plastic smile, and would reply "Oh, dear, It's nothing to worry about."

When Kagome had gone to bed, she heard the muffled voices downstairs of her Parents and Kodama, after a few minutes he screamed, "How can you make us move? Don't you see that we have all of are family here, and Kagome, is at such a young age! You're making me move away, from all of the family, and friends we have here, all because, you and Grandpa had a fight. This is not fair, how can you do this to me, I mean us, Kagome will be so disappointed when she figures out that she has to leave her best friend behind!"

"QUIET DOWN, KAGOME IS SLEEPING!" Papa yelled.

"Please stop fighting, I'm already devastated as it is, please, just stop it." Mother whimpered.

With that comment, Kagome started to cry, she fell asleep with her eyes puffed out red.

* * *

Once, the bus dropped her off at her daycare, the next day, she slumped and dragged herself over to the swing set. She placed her books on the rocks, and started to sing one of her favourite song,

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
and a song someone sings  
once upon a December._

Silver hair, slips through her mind, she thinks, 'How, will I tell Inu about this.' As she thinks of that tears slip down her cheek, she goes back to singing.

_  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
across my memory..._

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
across my memory..._

Inuyasha, hops off his bus, and sniffs around for Kagome, he smells the salty tears, and hears her singing her song, he runs over to find her on the swing set, crying and singing.

_Far away, long ago,  
glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember... _

_And a song  
someone sings  
once upon a December_

"Kagome,"

She looks up at him, and smiles, "Inuyasha, you're my best friend in the whole world, ok, just remember that."

"Kagome . . . What are you talking about, I know you're my best friend. And why are you crying?"

"Inu… I… I'm … I'm moving, I don't want to leave you." She cried in his arms.

"Well, I bet you guys will still be able to come and visit me down here, right?"

"I don't know, I don't know where I'm moving I just overheard my parents speaking about it last night, they're going to tell me tonight, I think were moving a month from now." She whimpered.

"Kagome, it's alright, I'm sure you'll be able to still come visit."

"I hope so Inu, I hope so."

:A Month Later:

Everything was packed and ready to go, Kagome, sat by her window, humming her lullaby once again, hoping that she would see Inuyasha again; she figured out that they were moving to a town like 5 hours away. She remembers what happened last night when Inuyasha came to say goodbye.

_Flashback_

'_Knock, knock.'_

_Her mother went to the door. "Oh, hi, Izayoi. Yes come on in,"_

"_Kagome, you have company" Knowing that Izayoi, was Inuyasha mother. She ran towards the door, "Izayoi-san, how are you?_

"_Oh, I'm fine, Kagome, Inuyasha should be in the car, he was too scared to come inside. Even thought he won't admit it."_

"_Ok, thank you, Izayoi-san" She ran down towards the car, and found Inu, ears sticking out from the window, "Inuyasha, you came!"  
_

"_OhhiKagometakethisit'sapresentfromme." He shoved a small box into her hands, she looked over to him, and he was blushing. _

"_Thank you… A locket?"_

"_Yes, it has are, picture in there so you won't forget me."_

"_Do, you have one?"_

"_Eh, why would I were one of those?_ _They're for girls_."

"_Inu…" She whimpered._

"_Yes, Kagome, I have one, but I doubt I'll wear it, but here it is," he shoved a locket in her face to prove that he had one._

"_Thank you, Inuyasha"_

"_Kagome, it's time to get to bed we have to be up and early tomorrow, for the ride!" Mother yelled._

"_Well, I guess this is goodbye, Kagome." He gave her a really big hug and went into the car. _

_When she turned to run up the steps to her house she saw Izayoi descending down._

"_Take, care young one. Hope to see you one time in the future."_

"_Izayoi-san take care of Inuyasha for me, don't let him make a baka out of himself."_

"_Oh, don't worry, I doubt he will do anything bad."_

"_Bye, Izayoi-san."_

_Kagome ran up and closed the door between Inuyasha and her for the very last time. Tears swelled up in her eyes once more._

"_Goodbye Inuyasha…"_

Honorifics and Japanese phrases/words:

san: Mr., Miss, Ms., Mrs., etc.

Bozu: An informal way to say 'kid' of 'squirt' mostly referred to boys.

Baka: Fool.


	2. Wake up Call

Reunited: Chapter 2: Wake Up Call

'Seven years have past since that day, since the day I left Inuyasha, I can't believe I still think about him' She stared out the window.

"Kagome! Time for school!" Souta her little brother yelled. "Humph, why did mom have to have another boy? I hate being the only girl in this family" she mumbled, "I'm up Souta, be down out soon!"

The Hirgurashi family was living in Osaka, Japan now. Mitsuki, Kagome's mom, had another child, Souta that he's 7 now. Kodama, Kagome's older brother, was 16 now, and still annoying as usual.

Kagome ran downstairs and put her toast on and jumped into the shower. Kodama walked into the kitchen and heard the shower running. "Hmm, should I? Wait a minute why am I asking myself that?" He turned on the hot water. "KODAMA!"

"Still funny, as usual." He walked out of the house to catch his bus.

* * *

Kagome hopped of the bus to get her little brother from his school. Running towards the door, she bumped into an older boy. "Oof, sorry, about that." She went to walk off.

"Watch where you are going you little wench."

"I said I was sorry! Now let me go!" She struggled to get out of his grip and couldn't seem to.

"Let my sister go you big bully!" Kagome turned to see her little brother running over to push the man over. He pushed him over on the ground. "STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

"LET ME GO!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. A pink glow surrounded her. The boy was thrown across the ground.

"What… You're a witch! Get the hell away from me!" He screamed, and ran away.

"Sis, what… what did you do to him?" Her brother quivered.

KAG POV

'What did I do to him. Am I a witch, what is this power I feel inside of me, it growing stronger and stronger. My hand feels like it's on fire. I feel so much power but I don't want it to get out. I will hurt people with it. What is this power.'

"Sis, what… what did you do to him?" Her brother quivered.

"Frankly, I don't know Souta. I feel so much power inside of me that it scares me. Lets go home and ask Mom."

'Am I such a monster now, that I have these powers?'

* * *

"Mom, were home!" I yelled.

"Mom, mom, guess what Kagome did to this guy that wouldn't leave her alone. She like had pink stuff glowing around her and she got mad and the guy flew like 100 feet away from her it was so cool!"

"Kagome…"

"Mom, what is the matter with me? There's this great power inside of me I can feel it? What is this Mom? Why am I like this?" I demanded.

"Oh, dear. Oh dear. I thought that if we moved you away this wouldn't happen. Oh dear." She walked out of the room and dialled a phone number.

"Is Koji available, yes it's Mrs. Higurashi. Ok. Koji, honey, you need to come home now. Kagome she found her powers. Yes, I know. Please Koji, Come home."

I looked at my mom when she came back into the room. "Honey, you're going to have to wait until you father comes home."

**IN TOKYO**

"Yes, so she's found her power's great." He hung up the phone.

"They should come home soon. Dear Mitsuki, how I missed you.

**BACK IN OSAKA**

"So you mean… That Mom's a miko? And you're not my biological father? And that my real father is a monster? And he wanted to use my powers for evil? But you put a seal on my powers so that he wouldn't figure out that I had powers? And now since my powers are surfacing that we have to move back to Tokyo and move into the shrine with Grandpa."

"Yes, that's what were saying. We thought that if we moved you away from Tokyo away from your father he wouldn't bother us. Grandfather and I argued about the situation with your power's he was mad that we sealed up your powers when we should show that we were powerful. He thought I was disgracing that family by doing so. And he disowned me. But I spoke to him and he'll take us in, but only, you, and I." Mother Mitsuki said.

"Why just us three?" I asked.

"I can explain that. Well you're older brother is your mom's son, and mine but that's it, he contains no magic within him. And Souta doesn't consist of magic yet. So your Grandfather only wants people who are magic to go into his household." Papa Koji said.

"We will be moving, in a week. So get your stuff pack. You'll be home schooled since you can't control your magic just yet. In about three more years you can go to regular school." Mother Mitsuki said.

"Hmph, all this has come to me so fast. I'm happy that I'll be moving back to Tokyo. But on the other hand, Papa Koji, Kodama, and Souta will still be living here in Osaka. I may see Inuyasha once more too. But what if he forgotten me. What will I do? And who his my real father? Why is he such an evil man?"

* * *

"KAGOME! WE'RE LEAVING!" Mother yelled.

"Coming!"

"Goodbye, sis." Souta mumbled and hugged me. "Don't forget to write to us.

"Bye, bozu. Damn it I have no one to tease anymore. Come visit soon." Kodama said.

"Bye you cute and **annoying** brothers. I'll miss you." I said.

I made my way down stairs. And say Papa Koji on the steps. "Papa…"

I'm not you're Papa anymore. But I will always think of you as my daughter, Kagome." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Papa, you'll always be my Papa, don't forget it." I said to him.

"Oh, Kagome!" He gave me a big hug.

"Come on dear, the train will leave without us." Mother said.

"Goodbye all. I won't forget you."

* * *

"Last call for all passenger's for the train going to Tokyo!"

'We boarded the train and it took off. In about three hours I will see Tokyo once more. In about three years I'll see Inuyasha once more.'

* * *

AN- Pfft. I'm so dense. . I read this over and saw the mistake of switching the town's on where Kagome lived. Pfft, first she lived in Osaka, then by the end of the chapter she lived in Kyoto. Sorry about that. Please correct me on any errors you see. Thanks for the reviews. 


	3. Slowly But Surely

Reunited Chapter 3: Slowly But Surely

AN- I'm just going to do a little bit of her training with her grandpa, then I'm going to skip 3 years ahead. I know I'm going a little fast. But I'm being lazy today, sorry that I haven't posted in a bit.

* * *

When we arrived at the shrine, Grandpa was waiting for us, at the steps of the shrine. He called me over and threw this dust on me that made me sneeze, he said it was something to do with a purification. After he placed a whole bunch of spells on me, he told me to go upstairs into the bathroom, and hop in the tub.

Well I had no idea where that bathroom was so it took me a couple minutes to find it. Once I did I walked into the room, and boy did it smell funny. I step into the tub it was even stronger. Mom yelled from downstairs to bathe myself in it. So I did, after 10 long minutes of that funny smelling room. Mom yelled to me to get out and walk into the room left of me, and place the clothes that were lying on the bed.

So I step out of the tub, wrapped the towel around me, and walked towards the room I was supposed to put my training clothes on. When I opened the door to the room, it was painted a navy blue, her favorite colour, and had a computer, queen sized bed, a big closet and a night table. On the bed it had a note.

_Kagome, this will be your room for your stay. I heard you liked navy blue, so I painted it for you. Hope you like it, if you need anything for your room ask me._

_Grandma_

I placed the note back on the table and found my training clothes. It looked like a miko outfit. Wait a second… Am I… I'm a miko? (AN-A little slow -.-) I looked at the fabric closely and saw that the stitches were hand made. 'How old is the outfit' I wondered. But I placed it on anyways.

"Kagome are you done yet?" Grandpa yelled from downstairs. "I'll be out in a second!"

After a few seconds I ran downstairs to find a whole bunch paper's with ancient Japanese writings on them. I looked at Grandpa and he said they were ofuda's (AN-If that's not how you spell it, tell me) and that they are good to keep people safe, and keep demons or miko's out. Only the person who cast them, can uncast it.

As the day went on, so did Grandpa's lessons. His lesson's bored me to death, but I did them for my mom, who was suffering, from leaving Tokyo, and helping me. Day after day, I did what Grandpa wanted my to, Grandma only spoke to my mom once, since she came. I feel sorry for my mother, that is why I'm doing this.

* * *

**3 Years Later**

:Inuyasha: (Diary)

_I wandered the streets of Tokyo at the night time, I was mad at my friend, trying to hook me up with some skank. I ran down the street, I turned to the house I once knew was Kagome's and just stared at it. Memories flooded back into my mind. _

_Lately I've been thinking about her, it's been 10 years since I've seen her. I was thinking about her in the mall, when somebody called "Kagome! Hurry and decide!" I looked to find where that voice was coming from. I never found it, I was hoping that she would be there. But, I wouldn't know what she looked like. I laughed at myself._

_My best friend Miroku, thought I lost it, and wandered off. I was left alone, in my own sorrow. I have no idea why I think about her, I'll see again, why bother trying._

_Inuyasha

* * *

_

:Kagome: (Diary)

_I finally went out of the shrine in 3 years we were shopping for clothes for school. I was so happy, that I took 5 hours juts to find some clothes, after that, my mom juts picked random things of the shelf. I would be placed in a school called 'Shikon High' the same school, my papa Koji went to._

_Tomorrow another day, another time, hopefully things turn out for the best._

_Kagome_


	4. Inuyasha?

Chapter 4- Inuyasha…?

**! _Alarm !_**

Kagome jumped out of her bed, and fell on the floor with a flomp. (XP BAH! Flump. Such a funny word, wonders back into her corner) "Kagome, it's your first day of school, you don't want to be late!" Grandma yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "I'll be down in a second!"

Sitting up groggily, her head pounding, her stomach in pain. " I need to change that alarm to radio." She groaned and sat up.

Thoughts run through her mind… "AH! Today's the day!" Kagome ran out of her room and into the bathroom. Hopped into the shower, then got dressed.

Meanwhile downstairs her grandma and mom were laughing their heads off at Kagome reaction, when she noticed she would go to school for the first time in three years.

Bounding down the stairs, making the house rattle, Kagome rushed into the kitchen. "Morning," Kagome bowed, and ran to get her lunch ready, and her breakfast, when Grandma stopped her. "Dear, you lunch is made. Also, I'll be giving you a ride to school, to clarify with the principal, you enrolment went alright ok?"

"Sure thing, Grandma, let me just get my breakfast ready and then we can go." She replied.

Kagome's pop tarts popped, Kagome grabbed them as well as her lunch, kissed her mother goodbye and ran out the door to catch up with Grandma in the car. They drove in silence once they turned the corner to 'Shikon High' Kagome looked at what was going to be her school. The bell rang and everybody ran into the school.

Kagome helped her Grandma out of the car, and walked up to the front doors of the school. Kagome didn't know where to go, she was staring around the school walls, and they were covered with art. She kept staring and didn't hear her Grandma calling her; she turned around and ran towards the room her Grandma was in. Appearing to be the office she walked in, and was introduced to the principal.

"Good morning, Miss. Higurashi." The principal bowed. "My name is Kaede Saitek but you can just call me Kaede like everyone else."

Kaede looked about 40 years old, she was small and plump, but her facial features showed her to be really kind and caring. "Good morning,"

"Here is your schedule and are rules and procedures for are school, I hear you were home schooled for about 3 years, I'm correct?"

"Yes that is true. But I'll will do my best not to cause any trouble within your school Kaede."

"I'm sure you will, well my secretary will show you to your first class. Ms. Sekizaki!"

A petit women came running into the office will her brunette hair in a messy bun, and pushed her glasses back onto her nose, while saving her papers from falling. "Yes, Kaede."

"Will you show Kagome to her first class?" Kaede hands pointed towards me.

"Yes, yes of course. This way Kagome."

"Thank you." Kagome stepped up and followed the petit woman out of the office. The way Ms. Sekizaki scurried about, she reminded Kagome of a mouse. She looked up at Kagome and asked her. "On you schedule what your first class. I was told earlier today, but I've forgotten."

"Um…" Looking down at the sheet. Period one… "Mr. Tsuruoka."

"Very good, that's room 43. Is he your homeroom too?"

I nodded. "Ok, follow me, this way." Turning three corners and went up a flight of stairs we found room 43. "Ok, this way."

Ms. Sekizaki opened the door to the quiet room; all but you could hear was a man's voice reading from a book. Everyone looked up; including the teacher, the reading stopped, and silence consumed the room as everyone stared up at me. Ms. Sekizaki coughed and spoke up. "Everyone, this is Kagome Higurashi, a new student attending Shikon High, say hello everyone."

'Say hello everyone, how pathetic.' Some people whistled, some people said hi, but most just stayed quiet. Mr. Tsuruoka, looked at me, "Hello, I'm Mr. Tsuruoka. I'll be your English, History, and homeroom. You may take a seat next to Kouga, Kouga raise your hand."

A hand rose in the back, I walked towards the back of the room, a lot of whispers and giggles were heard, but I ignored them and sat beside Kouga. Ms. Sekizaki left the room, leaving me to the class. Mr. Tsuruoka looked up at me again, "Kagome let me find you someone to show you around the school. Mhm… Sango. Sango raise your hand. You wouldn't mind showing are new student around, would you?"

I looked towards the hand, a very tall slim girl, with dark brown hair pulled into a bun. She had pink eye shadow on, and was wearing black. "No sir."

"Thank you. Kagome please introduce yourself to the class."

"Um…Ok. What would you like me to say?"

"A little bit about yourself."

"Um… Well this is my hometown, but I moved to Osaka, when I was five, came three years ago, was home schooled, and this is where I am today."

"Very good, well in English we are reading Hamlet, I'll get you caught up on that."

"I've read that book sir."

"You actually read that book?" Someone snicker in the class.

"Yura quiet. So you have, well I don't need to catch you up on anything."

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, class, page 86…"

The bell rang, and everybody got up to leave, Mr. Tsuruoka yelled while we were walking out the door. "Don't forget to read until pg 136,"

I walked out of the class, and Sango appeared out of nowhere. "Hi!" She said, she seemed very excited.

"So… Is there any guy, that perks your interest? Or do you have one yet?"

"Um… well there's someone. I just haven't spoken or talked to him in a long time, I don't even know if he goes here, I'm hoping though."

"Ooers, anyhoo at lunch time, would you like to sit with me and my perverted boyfriend?"

"Sure, ok."

The bell rang for next class, we both walked in silence to are classroom. She yelled, "Meet me outside a 12!"

As the classes went by, I noticed that over half of the school was either, demon, half-demon, miko/monk, or a demon slayer. I really didn't understand why Papa Koji would go here… Oh he was a demon slayer that's why. I smacked my forehead I made my way outside, Sango spotted me and waved vigorsly. I wandered over to where she sat. A tall man with brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, with violet eyes, he smiled. "Hello, Sango's told me about you. My name is Miroku."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kagome, Higurashi." I nodded and sat across from Sango, and Miroku.

We started talking about homework, boys, my home, and blah… Miroku waved to a person behind us, I turned around to see who it was…

Silver and red flashed before my eyes, the sun blocking his face, I looked up towards him, his hair blowing, looking towards the top of his head two little dog ears placed above his forehead, Amber eyes glowed down at me with reginition. "…Inuyasha…"

"You know him?" Miroku spoke up. I nodded.

"So is this the guy you were talking about Kagome?" I nodded once more.

He made his way over his eyes softened, I stood up a looked at him once more, to see if it was really him. Was it the real, was he the real Inuyasha, that I new so long ago?

He stared at me for the longest time, not saying a word, reaching into his shirt he pulls out a heart pendant, the same one he gave me a long time ago, just a duplicate of it, I reach the chain that is around my neck at all times, and pull out the pendant. He laughed at stared at each other once again. "Inu…" I collapsed in his arms.

Tears swelled up in my eyes, I finally found him… I finally found my Inu. "Kags… When, how…?"

"I'm back Inu, and this time for good," I smiled up at him again. The tears that glistened in both his and my eyes were washed away by our happiness.

The bell rang and we had to go inside, I walked through the doors with in with Inuyasha. I knew he wasn't in any of my classes a so he left my side to go and find Miroku, and his friends. It seemed to me that everybody was staring at us, I didn't know why. So I wander with Sango into our class. We sat in our seats, we had History, Mr. Tsukuoka, left to go get photocopies.

That's when hell broke loose in the class. Yura, Kanna, and Kagura all came up to me a bombarded me with questions.

"What were you doing with Inuyasha?" Kanna smirked.

"You know he's the choice of the school…" Kagura pointed out.

"I've been trying to talk to him for ages, we won't ever look at me… so why you?" Yura snapped.

"Nobody can get close to him, so why on the first day you're here, he acknowledges you?" A girl from the far edge of the room, she seemed she just got here, because I never saw her here in the morning. I felt like I was looking into a mirror. She had long brownish- black hair, just in a different style, and chocolate eyes, her complexion was an ivory. Just like me.

"My name's Kikyo. You better stay away from Inuyasha, I've been trying to get him to date me longer than you knew him."

"That's were your wrong, I've known Inuyasha longer than anyone here, well that is if Sesshomaru stills goes here. He's known him about a couple of hours before I met him. You see Inuyasha and I, have been best friends… For a very long time."

Everybody whispered. The queen of the school was contradicted by a new comer.

"Hah, you really think I'll believe you. I doubt you even really know the real him."

"Do you need proof? Go on go and talked to him, you just prove yourself wrong."

The door opened. Mr. Tsukuoka walked. " Ok, class sit down…"

His voice was drownded out by Kikyo's voice whispering in my ear before she sat down. "Stay away from him, bitch."


End file.
